1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet open-end wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional open-end wrench 7 having two jaws, on each of which a face 731 is provided. A space 73 is left between the faces 731, in which a bolt 81 is received with two parallel sides 811 associated with the faces 731. The wrench 7 is turned to rotate the bolt 81.
In the circumstance of limited space not enough for a close-end wrench or a ratchet wrench, the open-end wrench 7 is engaged with the bolt 81 via a lateral direction. While the wrench 7 is turned for an angle, the wrench 7 has to be drawn out, turned back to the initial angle and reengaged with the bolt 81 for another turning. The above steps have to be repeated many times to loose or fasten the bolt 81, it not an easy job.